shokugekinosomafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Kaito Dojima
is a Main Character of Shokugeki no Soma He is the son of Gin Dojima the General Head Chef and a member of the Board of Directors for Tōtsuki Resort and the current 2nd seat of Elite Twenty Council and share this position with Taka Ishizuka. Appearance Kaito has brown hair and eyes wears glasses, has a bed hair sticking out Kaito normally wears the standard Tōtsuki uniform in school and his cooking attire is a standard white chef's uniform. Personality Kaito is normally calm and logical he doesn't bother himself with other he technically can get annoyed by people antic however he acts politely in general when dealing with others and treats others with respect and have great passion for cooking and is highly resourceful using any ingredient effectively Kaito is a quick-witted and perceptive young man who can recognize people potential such recognize and acknowledge Soma and Taka skilled as a cooked and also doesn't consider that one's background should dictate their skills Kaito is very mature and a serious person and hate it when People waste time unnecessary and get annoyed when people get on his nerves and would often Physically punish them. however, he is generally pleasant and easily exhibits kindness and thoughtfulness to others around him; he genuinely cares about everyone that is important to him. Kaito also has a good number of admirers making him extremely Popular but express no interest to this admirers Kaito is also shown to be is an avid gamer often play video games when he has free time is exceptional with all genres of gaming, Plot Relationship Family Gin Dojima Gin is Kaito's Father and has great respect for him as Chef and was one of Kaito's inspiration of becoming a chef. Kaito highly respect him as a great chef Tōtsuki Culinary Academy: Elite Twenty Council Satoshi Isshiki Erina Nakiri Kaito was Erina's Closet Friends and known her since working at the Nakiri Manision Tōtsuki Culinary Academy Midori Tsukumo Midori is a close Friend of Kaito Hisako Arato Diana Watson Sōma Yukihira Taka Ishizuka Megumi Tadokoro Kaito has never directly interacted with Megumi until they were partnered at the French restaurant Excellent for the Stagiaire event. However, Kaito told Megumi, she knew about her since she survived until the main tournament for the Autumn Election. Yuichi Hoshikawa Polar Star Dormitory Cooking Skills Kaito has no particular cooking or cuisine specialty. however he has shown to be well versed enough to cook an dishes from any cuisine and his cooking is base how effective he use his ingredients and is very flexible in utilizing any ingredients regardless of quality he was known Naturally talented Cook being able to cook delicious food at a very young age and He cooks with amazing speed and dexterity, particularly in his use of knives. This allows him to earn the 19th Seat of the Elite Twenty Council Skills *'Tasting' - Kaito sense of taste also is not lacking though not great as Erina's God Tongue; often, he is able to deduce the qualities of aspects of ingredients and method of cooking and preparations *'Astute Learner'- Kaito is particularly observant, able to effortlessly learn a wide variety of skills and many cooking technique in from different cuisine in a short period of time Category:Male Characters